Love Ahoy!
by ashkisses
Summary: Kagome gets more then expected when she is taken from her home in Edo and placed on a pirate ship with the scariest and meanest pirates to ever roam the seas. the Tahio Pirates captain happens to take interest in her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been several years since the death of my father. Now all I had left was my step mother and my two step sisters. Kanna my stepmother was nothing but evil she never loved my father only wanted his money. Kagura and Kikyo, her two daughters were just as mean, but what was there to expect from two spoiled brats. And me? My name is Kagome Ayana Higurashi. I am treated like the dust on the ground. I cook, clean, wash, ect. I was never appreciated here and that is how our story begins.

NORMAL POV

"Kagome bring me my tea," a yell sounded out through the house.

"Yes mother," a sweet voice yelled back.

The small dark haired beauty quickly moved around the kitchen getting tea, sugar, and crackers. She then picked up the filled tray and started up the stairs.

"Took you long enough," a loud raspy voice said before giving a mucus filled cough.

Kagome placed the tray down in front of the sick coughing woman before turning to make her exit.

"You know Kagome you were never worth much," the hag started, "Your not pretty, sexy, your lazy, not worth any man. But in your dads will he wanted you to get married on your 18th birthday. Since you will be turning 18 this year I took upon myself and chose your husband."

Kagome looked at the woman with surprise on her face.

"He is the king of the east. Naraku Hiko. He has a lot of money and will give us money when you marry him," she continued.

"You mean the fat king that sits on his ass all day," Kagome asked with a look of disgust.

"Yes and you will watch your mouth. Now tomorrow we will be taking off to see him so start packing," she said with a wicked smile gracing her dry and cracked lips, "Your dismissed."

Kagome turned on her heels and out the door as quickly as she could.

KAGOME POV

"How dare she? I have a right to chose who I want to marry," I said as I paced my room.

The room was small, but had enough room for pacing. My stepmother had put me in the basement in the tiny shelter room. It was supposedly for protection against the pirates, but ever since the King's army had stepped up their game the pirates kept their distance. I sat on the futon and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked before rolling over on my side and trying to get some sleep.

'I wish I could just be whisked away,' was my last thought before sleep consumed DAY

I finished my packing and continued on with my daily chores.

"Kagome we will be leaving after nightfall. We want to get there by morning," Kanna yelled down the stairs.

I mimicked her as she spoke before sweeping the dirt outside the door. Everyone waved at me as I walked around in the market to buy breakfast.

"Hello Kagome," Kouga said walking in front of me, "I'm ready to become your husband. Will you marry me?"

I rolled my eyes and stopped and looked at the man on his knees in front of me. He had tried nonstop since we were 5 to get with me. I never understood it but he was persistent. He could have any girl he wanted, but he insister on the one girl he would never have.

"Well?" he said while looking at himself in the fountain beside us.

"Aw I thought you would never ask. But I must decline," I said side stepping him.

"You will be back. Everyone loves me and you will too," he shouted after me.

I went to the small book store that the city had and picked up a book or two. I loved the book about Cinderella it sounded a lot like my story, but the only difference was that there was no Prince Charming or Happily ever after's for me. It didn't go unnoticed by many that most of the story books I read ended with true love and happily ever after, and honestly it didn't surprise them. Many of them knew my circumstances and would pray for my happiness.

After the shopping I stopped by the old farm like I did every morning.

"Hey Farmer Joe just here to see my babies," I said waving to him as I walked toward the hen house.

I opened the doors and all the little chicks came running out.

"Well good morning to you too," I said as I spread the seeds to them, "Well guys I leave today to go see me horrible fiancée. I'm going to miss you so much."

I watched as they ate and realized they were my only friends. They were the only ones that listened even though they had no idea what I was saying. Once they were done eating they all went back to their mommy's. I closed the hen door and made my way back home.

"Took you long enough," Kikyo said with a frustrated look on her face, "I need you to start my bath and pack my bags for the trip tonight."

She turned to go inside and I lugged my heavy shopping bags into the house. I sat down in a chair to catch my breath when Kagura came down.

"You lazy bag of bones. GO pack our bags," she yelled and watched me.

To avoid argument I got up and prepared the bath before packing the bags. Once back down stairs I rubbed my sore ankles and packed the basket for the trip. I filled it with bread, fruits, and some dry meat. I walk back down into my small room and carried my bag up stairs. I made sure I wasn't forgetting anything and went to get all the other bags and take them out to the carriage. I still had a few hours before I had to go so I decided to get a little nap in. I laid down and tried to make the best out of what my future now held. I was far from happy but at this point I don't think I had a choice.

FEW HOURS LATER

"Kagome let's go hurry up the city is being ambushed," Kanna's voice yelled down.

"What's going on?" I asked as I made my way up the stairs.

"The city is being ambushed by the Tashio pirates. Let's go," Kikyo said running out the door.

The scene in front of me was horrible. Houses on fire, people being chased by the pirates. We quickly made a run for the carriage, but unfortunately they were waiting for us.

"Take the bags to the ship," one man said to another.

A short man grabbed our belongings and ran off toward the docks.

"Now look I don't usually do this. I am Miroku," he started off saying with a small bow, "Which one of you is the youngest?"

Everyone pointed to me and I couldn't believe they would sell me out like this. I held my head in my hands and he pulled out a gun.

"You come with me peacefully or I will kill all three of them," he said seriously.

I looked at them and Kikyo pushed me towards her.

"Take her please just let us live," she cried.

I nodded toward him and walked off with him. I looked back at them and watched as they cried and to my surprise Kanna looked at me with a sincere concerned look. Arriving at the ship I was tackled and tied up. They blindfolded me, gagged me, tied up my legs and hands, and then I was thrown over a shoulder. I could hear the men stepping on wood meaning we were boarding the ship. I was about to second guess myself when I wasn't put down, but all my worries were taken away when I heard a yell.

"Lift anchor," the voice yelled several times.

I was put down and they pulled off my blindfold. I looked around to see pirates and items, but no other hostages. They then pulled the gag out of my mouth. I looked over the ships side to the city I had once called home. It was up in flames and in array. Before I could say anything I was hit over the head. Everything after that was very blurry. I didn't know when or how but I was out cold.

I woke with the worse headache ever. I sat up slowly and rubbed my head with my hand. I looked down and saw I was fully untied. I slowly got up off of the futon and walked over to the door. I opened it a crack and saw the pirates walking around the ship carrying out their normal everyday jobs.

"The vile human is awake," a squeaky voice yelled.

Everyone then turned to me. I then quickly closed the door and put my back against it.

"Come on out human we will not hurt you," a soft manly voice said.

I knew I would have to face the music and I was not afraid so I took a deep breath before opening the door. I walked out slowly and looked at the men.

"Where are the other hostages?" I asked still holding my heavy head.

I was slightly dizzy and the ships movement on the ocean wasn't helping.

"There are no other hostages," a short man said smiling.

"What?" I asked looking around, "Then why am I here?"

"Well you said you would come so life gets boring being on a ship with all men. So we thought maybe having a concubine would be very nice. You volunteered and come willingly so you will be our little whore," one of the men said smiling.

My eyes widened and I looked over all of the men. The night was dark and I couldn't see them well, but as the clouds seem to pass over the moon I could see the 'men' perfectly.

"Your demons!" I exclaimed before running away from them.

I was being chased and I knew they were enjoying it. I had to get away form them. As I ran I devised a plan. I then stood up on the edge of the boat. I tried to keep my balance.

"Come on down pet. These are shark infested waters," one of them said smiling holding out a hand for her.

"No. I would like to see your captain," I said back to him.

He growled and the whispers started. The short toad looking thing with the squeaky voice turned and walked back towards the cabins. He knocked on a door then entered. I took this time to look over the crowd and tried to find that Miroku guy. A few minuets later the little toad guy came sailing though the door as if he had been thrown. I held on to a rope for dear life as I watched the demons around me. The cabins seemed to disappear in darkness as I heard footsteps. The demons around me seemed to move to make room for someone.

My eyes grew wide as the person moved into the moon light. It was him the most cold hearted, cruelest, evilest pirate of them all.

"I am Sesshomaru Tashio. Captain of this ship. Why are you on my ship?" he ask looking up at me.

"Sir that is my fault. Because of our current problem I thought she would be able to help us," Miroku said appearing from no where.

I looked at him and he gave me a weak smile. It was strangely comforting since he appeared human. Everything grew silent and the demon lord seemed to be thinking. I took this time to look him over. His long silver hair blew in the ocean wind, his golden eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, and the markings on his face told of his importance. He was handsome. Very, very handsome, but would he try and kill me.

He then walked over to the edge and looked over.

"It looks dangerous down there," he said looking at all the sharks that had been following the ship, "how about you come down and we can talk about this?"

He held his hand out to me and I started thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

SESSHOMARU POV

I was sitting in my room trying to calm my inner demon. I was in heat and wanted nothing more than to mate a fine woman or two. I was meditating when there was a knock at my door. I had told the crew to stop in Edo and destroy the city so it was normal that someone came to tell me of the happenings.

"Come," I said strongly.

"My lord we have a situation," Jaken said, "You see the men destroyed the city as told. But someone…brought a human girl on board. She demands to see you and she will jump if she does not speck with you"

He finished softly and I walked up to him. I picked him up and my eyes flashed red and I threw him out of the door. I gathered myself before exiting the room. My aura was mad and all the other demons backed away in fear. I stopped in front of the woman. She was beautiful. Her raven hair flowed down her back to the back of her knees. Her body curvy even though her clothes were loose and tattered. Her face flawless just a little dirty. Her eyes a crystal blue color that could put the purest diamond to shame.

"I am Sesshomaru Tashio. Captain of this ship. Why are you on my ship?" I ask looking up at her.

"Sir that is my fault. Because of our current problem I thought she would be able to help us," Miroku said appearing from no where.

I began to think.

'Yes, we had a predicament, but how could this tiny girl help us.'

I walked over to the edge and looked over.

"It looks dangerous down there," I said looking at all the sharks that had been following the ship, "how about you come down and we can talk about this?"

I held out my hand to her and saw thousands of different emotions run through her eyes. Our eyes locked and I used my powers to coax her to take my hand. Her soft small hand was hesitantly placed in mine and I helped her down. I growled at my crew and they scattered getting back to work. I walked the woman to my cabin and close the door behind us. She stood in aw at my room and I smiles.

"Name?" I asked grabbing a small glass and filling it with whisky.

"Kagome Higurashi," she said holding her head up.

'A strong one,' I thought as I watched her posture.

"Please sit," I said pointing to the seat in front of her.

She glared before taking the seat. I sat and sipped at my whisky.

"Look I know you don't want to be here and I don't want you to be here either. But we are not going back to Edo and I have use for you," I said staring at her.

I could see the anger rolling off of her in waves.

"I'm not about to stay and be your concubine," she said standing.

"Please I don't mate humans. Now sit," I said my patience running thin.

She got quiet and I observed her. She seemed uneasy.

"I want you to watch her," I said moving my hand.

As my hand moved so did the curtain behind me. She gave me a weird look before standing and walking over to the crib. She looked down at the small sleeping baby.

"Who's baby is it?" she asked looking back at me.

"I found her about two days ago a drift in a raft. We have sustained her with goats milk but she needs," I paused then looked at her breast, "she needs human milk."

"What!!!" she yelled looking at me with wide eyes, "I'm not ready to breast feed."

I stared at her then motioned her to follow me through a door. She followed slowly and sat down in front of an old lady.

"Kaede we have found a woman to feed the child, but she is not ready and does not have the nutrition for it," I said sitting across from the witch.

Kagome stood in the corner and cowered.

"Come my child I will not hurt you," Kaede said motioning for Kagome to come closer.

Kagome came closer slowly before sitting next to me.

"I know this is all happening really fast, but the babe needs nutrition and I'm too old and dried up while yours are full and ready to feed," Kaede said mixing something together, "This potion will kick in every time the baby is hungry."

Kagome then looked at me with worried eyes.

"Look I will let you go free once she can eat smashed foods," I said to her.

I was never one to beg, but I needed that baby to survive.

"Pl..e…a…s..e," I said brokenly.

"Fine," Kagome said sighing, "just because no baby should have to suffer from hunger."

Kaede then passed the concoction to Kagome. She gave it a weird look before giving in and swallowing it. Kaede and I watched to see what would happen. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru bring the child unto Kagome," Kaede said moving everything so she was right in front of Kagome.

I stood and went to the crib. When I found this little baby I instantly feel in love. She was so small and innocent. I took her in and became her father. I felt horrible that I couldn't feed her properly, but didn't want a female on the ship because of my heat. Now all I cared about was making sure she stayed alive. I picked the small delicate human baby up and she opened her tiny blue eyes. She started to cry as I held her awkwardly. Of course in my line of business I was never told how to care for a baby. I held her under her arms as she cried for someone who knew what they were doing. I walked back into the room and Kagome took the small child.

Kagome smiled at the little baby in her arms.

"Take out ye breast child," Kaede said.

Kagome gave me an awkward look and I rolled my eyes as I turned my back to the three women. I heard the baby give a small whine before a sucking noise filled the room. I turned back to see the little baby sucking on Kagome's nipple happily with her two tiny hands resting on the breast. Kagome looked down at he baby and smiled as did Kaede.

"Sesshomaru why don't ye take them into the other room and I may share a word with ye," Kaede said seriously.

I then picked Kagome up bridal style and put her in a chair in my room. I gave them one last look before walking back into the witches room.

"Sesshomaru why have ye done this? And do not lie to me child" Kaede asked leaning back in her chair.

"She was going to either be a concubine or be eaten. This was the only way to ensure her life. She calls to me for some reason. It's weird," I said running my clawed hand through my hair.

"Well now that ye have her feeding the child ye know ye wont let her go. If ye want to let her go then the child won't. The child now sees this woman as the mother. I hope ye know what ye are doing," she said before closing her eyes and meditating.

I stood and opened the door walking back into my room. Kagome had her eyes closed as she held the baby up with her arm to her breast. Her arm was shaking slightly so I quickly folded a blanket and placed it under her arm. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Your arm must have been tired," I said looking at her coldly, "I have to go and captain my ship now. When the baby is finished come to the deck so that we may pick a name."

With that I left without another word. I walked out onto the top deck and started talking to my first mate.

"Sesshomaru where is the woman," Miroku asked.

"She is in my cabin caring for the child," I said rubbing my temples.

We looked down at the map and planned our next stop.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry that I did this without permission, but the baby has been crying nonstop unless you silence it with your demon," he said giving me a worried look.

"It's okay my friend you did what you had to do," I said giving him a small smile.

"We will stop at my palace for a few days," I decided before shouting out he orders.

"Let's go home boys," I yelled.

Everyone cheered at the fact of being home with their wives and children. Some just cheered for my rum and other things we had a shortage of.

Miroku and I were chatting when I heard a few cat calls.

"Miroku I will not tolerate sure inappropriate behavior on my boat. Have Jak give the woman and the babe a bath and get them dressed in something nice," I said not turning around.

"Well hello again Lady Kagome," Miroku said to the woman, "the Captain wants you and the babe to have a bath and get dressed more appropriately."

I heard her say something as she walked away.

"What?" I said turning to her.

"I think the baby's name should be Rin," she said before leaving my sight.

AN HOUR LATER

"So we are going to ride these seas," I said looking up at Miroku.

That was when I noticed that he wasn't paying me any mind. His mouth was agape and he stared at something behind me. I turned slowly and looked at the woman in front of me.

"I hope you like. It's my stepsisters. Thankfully we are the same size except my hips are bigger than hers," she said standing there in all her glory.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Her held the tiny baby in her arms wrapped in a blanket. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand kissing it lightly before being handed the baby. I took the small bundle into my arms. I looked down at the small child. She gave a small whimper and made a disgruntled face. I was disturbed at the fact that I couldn't make her smile.

"Watch her head," Kagome said walking up to me.

She position one of my hands under her head and then other under her back.

"Now hold her strong," she said softly.

I looked at the woman in front of me. She was acting like the mother. I looked down at the baby who smiled up at me now that she was comfortable.

"There you go," Kagome said smiling up at me.

The moon reflected off her smile and touched my heart. Rin started pulling on my hair and Kagome started trying to pull my hair from the baby's grasp.

"Your hair is so soft," she said softly.

I watched her as she walked around the deck. The wind blew blowing her hair around her. I took this opportunity to scent her. She smelt wonderful and it gave me chills. I looked down at the small smiling baby in my arms and heard her stomach growling.

"Kagome I think the baby is hungry," I said looking up at her.

She looked up at me and smiled. She came and took the baby from me.

"Do you mind if I feed her out her on the deck? I'm sure she will be happy for the fresh air while she ate," she said with a smile.

"That's fine just cover yourself and the baby with this," I said taking off my jacket and handing it to her.

She sat in a chair that one of the crew members had just brought up. She unbuttoned the front of the dress and pulled out her breast. I could stopped staring at the perfectly round mound. It was a creamy white with a tan areola. The nipple seemed to be asking me to take it into my mouth and suck it hard. I shook my head to stop the thoughts that were now pouring into my head. The baby then latched on the nipple and started sucking away. I must admit I was slightly jealous that the baby was having all the fun with my mate.

'Wait my mate,' I thought to myself.

I shook my head and turned back to the map. Kagome had covered herself and the feeding baby with the jacket to keep from the cool breezes that blew over the ship. Soon there was a pop signifying the baby was done feeding. Jak took the sleeping baby from her and back to her crib. Kagome fixed herself and walked around on the deck. She then went down and talked to some of the crew. Everyone seemed to be liking her.

"Kagome you have been feeding all day why don't you get something to eat and head to bed," Miroku said walking down to her.

"Okay," she said following Miroku into the dining area.

It was about an hour when I went down to check on the duo.

"And he said do you know who I am? Well do you? Then the man said well I've been asleep for the last 100 years so that's a no," I heard Miroku say before laughing loud.

I could hear the female laugh signifying that it was just the two of the. I opened the door to see the two of them rolling around on the ground laughing uncontrollably. I looked to see the table with two empty bottles of rum. I shook my head.

"Miroku hurry up and sober and get back to the deck," I said as my cold eyes stared at the two.

Miroku rushed to gain his composure before leaving the room. I then saw the woman try to stand. I rolled my eyes before picking her up bridal style.

"You know Sesshomaru you are sooooooo SEXY," she said before fainting.

I smiled before carrying her to her room. I took off her outer gown and laid her in her bed. I placed a cool wet rag over her head and blew out her candle and left the room.

"Miroku don't do shit like that again," I said my eyes flashing at him.

"I'm sorry. You know she is supposed to be getting married to Naraku?" he said steering the boat.

I looked up at him with a confused look on my face.

"Yup she was supposed to have an arranged marriage to that jerk," he said never looking at me.

"Shit this is going to cause us problems," I said ruffling my bangs, "It's a good thing we are going home."

About an hour of mapping and checking the waters I went back down to Kagome's cabin. Once I opened the door she slowly opened her eyes. I lit the candle before taking a seat in the corner.

"So I heard about Naraku," I said as she sat up.

"Yeah. My step mom just wanted him to help support the family so she could buy more things for her and her daughters. I didn't want to, but I wasn't given much of a choice," she said taking the rag from her head.

"Look we are stopping by my palace and I'm sure Naraku has a demand for you we will be there within the next month," I said looking at her.

"I don't want to go with him," she said with tears in her eyes.

"If I don't give you to him our lands will be at war," I said informing her.

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I understand. Well when you get the letter just let me know and will be on my way I guess," she gave me a smile, "I've made the best out of living with my step family. I'm sure I can work through this."

It was quiet except for the crew drinking and laughing under the ship. Then the cry started.

"Sounds like Rin is hungry," Kagome said getting ready to get up.

"No you stay. Let me get her," I said getting up.

I walked into my room and thought about it.

'It would be easier for Rin and Kagome if I move the crib into her room.'

I picked up the whole crib with the tiny babe and placed it in Kagome's room. I picked up the baby carefully and it started to calm as it looked at me with those watery baby blue eyes. I placed her in Kagome's arms and watch as she starts feeding the babe. The babe latched on and sucked away at the available nipple. Kagome looked up at me with a smile and I sat.

"Anyway are you going to keep her?" she asked me looking down at the little hungry babe.

"Yeah," I said looking at Kagome.

"So from the stories I hear you hate humans. Why keep a human babe around?" she said looking up.

"I don't hate humans I just don't think they are needed on the planet," I said looking out of the tiny window at the waves.

"I see. Well once I leave who are you going to get to feed Rin?" she asked weakly.

"I will find a human to mother the child until Rin doesn't need a mother to survive," I said looking back at her.

A soft pop was heard telling me that Rin was done feeding. I took her from Kagome's arms and placed the sleeping child in the crib.

"Kagome get some sleep. We will talk in the morning," I said blowing out the candle and walking out.

Being around her drives my senses insane. I want her. NO. I need her!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha or their Appearances. Enjoy!

LATER THAT SAME NIGHT- SESS POV

I softly walked out onto the deck of the ship and looked around. Everything was very quiet. I walked to the middle of the ship before I allowed myself to start my change. I could feel my bones as they extended and my muscles as they stretched. The feeling was exhilarating. When my transformation was complete I took to the skies.

KAG POV

I woke slowly with the sudden need to pee. I quietly walked over to the bathroom and closed the door as to not disturb the sleeping babe. Once done I retraced my steps to the bed, until I heard a large thump and felt the ship shift. I quickly looked over the baby before making my way to the door. I cracked the door open not seeing anything suspicious. I had never actually seen the ship at a calm state. There were always crew members going about their duties. Going to and fro.

' Humm it wont hurt to take a little look around,' I thought as I took one more look at the crib and the sleeping babe.

I smiled and my way out the cabin. Once on the deck I walked around softly as to not wake the sleeping demons. I looked into the sky at the full moon and smiled as I danced slowly under the beautiful light it gave off.

When I was a child my father would always dance with me under the full moon.

"Oh how I miss him," I said out loud to no one specific.

"Miss who Lady Kagome," a familiar voice said.

I turned to see Miroku, "Oh did I wake you?"

"No Lady Kagome. I was already awake. I'm actually waiting from Captain Sesshomaru," he stated looking to the skies.

"Really where did he go?" I asked curiously.

"You will see he responded. Now tell me a little bit about yourself Lady Kagome," he said smiling.

He pulled a deck of cards out and we sat in the middle of the ship and played a game or two. I told him about my father and life after he died and in turn he told me about his wife and child waiting at home for him.

"So how did you come to work for Sesshomaru?" I asked looking over my hands.

"Speak of the devil," Miroku said looking up.

I slowly looked up and saw a large majestic dog. His fur was a silvery white that seemed to glisten with the moonlight. He had big read eyes that had blue irises. His fangs glistened from his saliva. And the markings on the beast showed nothing but royalty and majesty.

My eyes widened as the dog landed causing the ship to rock only slightly. A light enveloped the dog and I quickly looked away. When I looked back there was Sesshomaru with a blanket around his waist. I looked around for a second to see if maybe the dog just moved.

I heard a deep growl and realized that it was coming from Sesshomaru. His eyes were glowing a bright red. Miroku looked at him then at me then quickly made his way over to me. Sesshomaru then bared his fangs at me.

"Okay Lady no it seems as Sesshomaru isn't in a good mood since his return so how about we get you back to bed," he said quickly dragging me across the ship to my cabin.

I looked back to see Sesshomaru's glowering eyes watching our every move. Once I was back in my room I couldn't sleep. His eyes hunted my every thought. Soon after hours of tossing and turning I found sleep. Only for Rin to wake me up 5 minuets later. I sighed before feeding the child.

The sun had long ago risen into the sky signaling that someone would be coming to wake me up. They would be sadly disappointed to find out that I was already awake. Soon after Rin's feeding was done there was a knock on my door.

"Come," I said sitting up.

Miroku walked in with a smile on his face, "Good morning," he said sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Good morning Miroku," I said smiling back.

"Now really quick. Lord Sesshomaru is in a slightly bad mood so don't be surprised," he said with a little chuckle.

I eyed him suspiciously as he walked out. Something felt weird about the ship but I couldn't tell what it was. I quickly bathed and got dressed before exiting the cabin in a simple two-piece blue and silver dress ensamble made of damask fabric. I looked around to see everyone just relaxing. That was when I realized that we were moving at a very fast speed. I walked over to the edge of the ship to see the large dog from last night pulling the ship.

"He never does well with being on a ship for a very long time," Miroku said watching Sesshomaru with me.

"Hum," I responded as I continued to watch, "he is very strong."

Miroku laughed as he walked away.

Within the next 4 hours lands was in sight. Sesshomaru turned into his humanoid form and marched right into his cabin slamming the door. Everyone stared after him and then at me. I sighed before making my way to my cabin.

Rin looked up at me with her glistening blue eyes as I picked her up. She seemed to look around as to ask where her father was.

"Come little one. Maybe you can calm you father down," I said carrying her onto the deck.

I knocked softly on Sesshomaru's door and when I got no response I let myself in. Once inside I didn't see any movement and made an uneasy step further into the room. Then the growl started. The red eyes seemed to pierce mine as he appeared in front of me. He looked at me as if studying me to see what move I would make next. So I then held out his daughter.

"Your daughter wants to spend sometime with you," I said handing him the child that was now holding her arms out to him.

He sniffed the child curiously before taking her from me. He held her protectively then motioned for me to leave. I huffed and walked out.

"The nerve!" I exclaimed as I stood on the deck.

"Get used to it doll," one of the mates laughed as he walked by me.

I huffed before stomping off to find Miroku.

FEW HOURS LATER

After finding Miroku we talked and he taught me how to steer the ship. We laughed and had a wonderful time until I felt a pull on my body meaning that Rin was hungry.

"Hum well it seems like Rin is hungry. Thank you Miroku for your company," I said walking toward Sesshomaru's cabin.

As I reached my destination I could hear the soft cry inside. I opened the door to find Sesshomaru passing trying to ease the babe's uneasiness. I laughed at the distraught look on his face. He turned to me with a growl.

"Still in a bad mood," I said gently taking the weeping child from him. I sat down in a chair in the corner as I pulled out my breast and started feeding the child.

Sesshomaru watched me with hooded eyes while he walk over to me and kneeling in front of me placing his head on my lap. He nuzzled my thigh before purring softly. I stared down at him in surprise and wondered silently what the hell he was doing. We stayed like this until Rin was finished eating. He stood in front of me and we placed the little bundle on Sesshomaru's bed as we faced each other.

There was something about him that was drawing me in. We started to get closer to each other when out of no where we heard it.

"LAND AHOY!" a crew member yelled.

We stepped apart and he cleared his throat, "You should prepare for our arrival."

With that he walked off. I watched after him then left myself to go gather my belongings from my cabin.

SESS POV

Since the full moon last night I hadn't felt myself. The need for Kagome was growing out of control to the point where I just needed to get off the ship. So I quickly packed all the things that were coming to shore with me and prepared for the docking.

"Lower the anchor," I said to Miroku who yelled it loud to the rest of the crew.

The dock was full of life as we unpacked the ship and woman received their husbands and children their fathers. I was handed the reigns to my royal horse as I got on and made my way through the crowd. People sang and laughed and followed me in a parade all the way to the castle. I stood on the top steps and looked down at my loyal subjects.

I raised my hand and it got silent.

"We have been met with…. VICTORY!" I exclaimed.

The crowd went wild and ran around preparing for the victory ball that was held after every victory. I walked into the castle and took a deep breath trying to find the angelic woman and my child.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously

"We have been met with…. VICTORY!" I exclaimed.

The crowd went wild and ran around preparing for the victory ball that was held after every victory. I walked into the castle and took a deep breath trying to find the angelic woman and my child.

NOW

I walked around the castle tracking the two females. I quickly and easily found myself in the garden when the wind silently blew towards me. I followed the now strong scent, which led me straight to the females. Kagome was sitting by the bank with her feet in the water staring off into the abyss as the small child suckled on her nipple. He didn't seem to notice my presence as she held the baby to her person and continued to stare. Once the satisfying pop was heard Kagome fixed herself then burped the baby.

"It's a warm day isn't it," I asked coming to stand beside her.

"Yes it is," she said continuing to stare off into the water.

I looked down to see that not once did she look up at me while she spoke.

"Why is it that your people know not that you are the most feared pirate of the four seas?" She asked still looking across the water.

"Well would you be loyal to your King if you found out that he scares and destroys for a living?" I asked her back looking down at here.

She finally looked up at me, "Why must you scare people?"

The curiosity filled her eyes and I smiled, "Well mind you I inherited these lands from my father. But my father the most feared inu demon to over walk the face of the earth fell for a human wench and quickly laid waste to my mother. He then mated the wench and created my half brother. While doing this he caused the Western kingdom to look down upon. So I now have to give people a reason to respect the Western kingdom. Ever since my fathers death I have been trying to win back the respect of those we need. It has been tedious, but it's working."

She made an 'o' shape with her mouth now showing that she now understood, "Well if that's what you have to do."

"Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me intrusion. I have a very important letter from Lord Naraku," he said running with the letter in hand.

I helped Kagome to her feet as she cradled the child. I took the letter and dismissed the servant. Kagome and I looked over the envelope carefully before I broke the seal. I read it silently first.

"Dear Sesshomaru-sama,

It seems as though you have come across the lovely butterfly named Kagome. Well I am sorry to say that you may not hold on to her very long. She is to be my bride and if she is not returned before the next full moon than the alliance that our lands have will be tried and destroyed. Now we know that your lands would hate to know about what you really do to help regain the Western Lands to their formal glory. So I have told you what I would like and when I would like it. Please Sesshomaru make this easy on your self.

-Naraku-sama"

I passed her the letter as I cradled the sleeping child. She read it over then sighed, as her shoulders seemed to fall.

"Do you not want to go?" I asked her raising her head to look at me.

The tears that sat just on the surface gave me my answer. I lead her inside and handed the child to the nurse who took little Rin to the nursery to be taken care of. I then took Kagome to my study where we sat on the balcony and talked. She told of her father and her new evil step family that wanted nothing but her to be miserable.

"So you do realize that if you don't go you may cause a war between my lands and Naraku's lands?" I said after her tale.

"Yes," she sobbed as she let the tears flow.

After a few deep breaths she calmed herself down before drying her face, "But I will go to bring peace. I would hate for you to be caught in the middle of this foolishness."

I stared at her and at that moment realized I would not be able to let her go. The thought of the things that Naraku would do to her was enough to bring bile into my throat. I turned my back to her as I contemplated what my next move was.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she started her voice low and serious, "I will go. This is what I want."

I watched her and felt my heart glow with pride. She was a strong one.

"If that is truly what you want then I am obligated to give you nothing but what you truly want," I started walking up to her.

We were so close that I could feel her body heat, " But only if that's what you truly want."

With that being said I bent my head down and captured her lips in a much-needed kiss. She returned the kiss while wrapping her arms around my neck. This moment only proved that I couldn't and wouldn't let her go without a fight. I placed my arms around her waist pulling me flush against her body causing her to gasp allowing me entrance into her warm wet cavern. I searched through her sweetness as our tongues battled. I could tell she was inexperienced, but I was more than willing to teach her everything I knew. We finally broke apart when we remembered that we did need to breath if we wanted to continue to live.

I looked over Kagome's face and grinned at her flushed skin and puffy lips. I took a deep breath to calm my demon down when I scented her arousal. At that exact moment everything faded into the background. I listened to her heartbeat and stared at her neck where if mated her mark would sit. I had never been so tuned into a female, but this one was different. Though she did make life a little more complicated she was good for me.

"Wow," she exclaimed blushing, "that was my first kiss."

"How about we give you a second one then," I said yet again leaning in for another kiss.

Our lips almost touched when the door was nearly ripped of the hinges.

"Sesshomaru," the male yelled.

"InuYasha did the etiquette teacher skip the lesson on knocking?" I asked pushing Kagome behind me slightly.

"I have a bone to pick with you," he said walking up to me, "why did you leave me! You know I wanted to come with you on this trek?"

"Well seeing as the last time you came with us you collected a wench and didn't even have the proper manners to help her through the process of being kidnapped. You need to learn some manners then you can come trekking again," I said hoping he wouldn't notice Kagome.

"Well the castle is just bustling with the news of your new pet. So where is she?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"None of your business. Please remove yourself from my presence," I said coldly.

"Fine whatever its time for my etiquette classes anyway. Do you want to meet in the dojo later? I wanna remove that stick from your ass," He said with a smirk.

"The dojo it is," I replied watching as he left.

Once the door was closed I let my guard back down.

"So," Kagome started.

I turned and pulled her close to me, "So."

I then pulled her into a quick kiss, before leading her to her bedchambers.

"I hope this is to your liking," I said opening the doors to her.

She gasped at the room before running in and spinning in circles. I leaned on the doorframe and just watched her. She looked like a child who just walked into a market where all the greatest sweets where sold. She jumped onto the bed and sighed, "Now this is the life."

I laughed before holding my hand out to her. I lead her into the hallway, "This door across from yours is my bed room. And the room next to yours is Rin's. Also the hot springs is through those doors and anywhere else you need to go either I will escort you or a servant or maid will."

"Dinner will be ready shortly so go ahead and get ready," I said looking down at her.

She gave me a quick peck on the lips before running back into her room and closing the door.

I smiled as I walked into my room where I sat on the balcony and watched the setting sun. The Western Lands are the most beautiful lands in the entire world. Now only if people respected it more.

Approximately five minuets before the sun was completely set the bell rang signaling dinner was ready. I stood and walked out into the hallway and knocked on Kagome's door. She promptly opened it and smiled up at me. She was dressed in a simple Victorian style dress that gave a relaxed at home look.

"Shall we?" I asked offering her my arm.

"We shall." She said smiling before taking my arm.

We walked down to the dinning hall where we sat and ate a comfortable dinner. That is until InuYasha barged in.

"I have a feeling that the etiquette teacher I hired is teaching you nothing," I said dapping my mouth with the cloth.

"So this is the infamous human," he said walking over to Kagome, "it's wonderful to finally met you."

He kissed her hand as he then sat down. He began eating and talking while he chewed.

Kagome seemed too disgusted by his eating habits that she promptly pushed away her plate signifying she would not eat another bite.

"InuYasha why don't you go eat else where Kagome and I were just having a important conversation that your not welcomed into," I said before cutting into my raw steak.

"Fine I know when I'm not welcomed," InuYasha said grabbing his plate and walking out.

"Well isn't he charming," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Hn," I said as I continued to eat.

After dinner I lead Kagome back to her room where we promptly kissed good night and went our separate ways.

Once arriving at the dojo, InuYasha got into an attack pose.

"Like father like son?" he asked before attacking.


End file.
